


blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol

by meios



Series: twitter [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Lowercase, M/M, they're not famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: word: alcoholic





	blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> these are honestly just little twitter fics, i might just group them together in a collection.

the idea that he should probably stop drinking vaguely and briefly floats over his mind before being consumed by the taste of fruity drinks down his throat, the sound of rock music in his ears. he's leaning against the bar and doesn't really remember when he got there, but there's a familiar body pressed behind him and laughter against his neck, glasses clinking and drained.  
  
"c'mon," jeonghan mouths, tugging the back of seungcheol's shirt, pulling him back out onto the dance floor. he's too crossfaded to be embarrassed about the little stumble he does, fringe going messy in his eyes, and he's dancing like a moron and laughing and shoving jeonghan and pulling him back.  
  
the only sound he can hear beside the music is the boy's laughter.  
  
he kisses him or maybe jeonghan kisses him.  
  
the taste of fruity drinks only brings comfort.


End file.
